The present invention relates to an aircraft intended for the transport of a payload, and for example a civil aircraft intended either for the transport of passengers, or for the transport of freight.
Conventionally, an aircraft comprises a fuselage, at the front of which a cockpit is situated.
Behind the cockpit, the fuselage comprises a central part intended for the transport of a payload. Typically, a cabin for receiving passengers is situated in the central part of the fuselage, optionally with a hold for transporting freight. This central part can also be fitted out for receiving freight only.
A wing system, the position and shape of which depend on the design of the aircraft, is attached to the fuselage.
A tail unit is also attached to a rear part of the fuselage. This tail unit is conventionally associated with a tail fin.
The rear part of the fuselage is generally dedicated to the housing of technical compartments.
The aircraft generally comprises engines, for example two engines fixed under the wing system of the aircraft.
These engines constitute the means of propulsion of the aircraft and are typically combustion engines supplied with fuel stored in a tank in the aircraft.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide an aircraft making it possible to reduce the consumption of fuel and the emissions of carbon dioxide and other pollutants originating from the combustion.